Two-Faced
by STIFF-Soul
Summary: Amar, creí que esa ridícula palabra jamás volvería a significar algo en mi presente.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Doble Faced **bySTIFF-Soul.

**Pairing**: Sasuhina.

**Género: **Romance, drama, etc…

**Clasificación: AU **mundo alterno, **M **por futuro lemon.

**Notas:** Mafia, romance... ¿Una pizca de lenguaje fuerte?

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia inspirada de mis ganas de escribir algo como esto.

**Summary**:

___Amar, creí que esa ridícula palabra jamás volvería a significar algo en mi presente___

* * *

.

.

.

.

-¨** Tú**, eres una de las escorias más malditas que me a tocado asesinar ¨-escupió con odio apaciguado al ver fijamente a su víctima.

Él no se inmutó. Mantuvo su siniestra sonrisa a pesar de tener un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

-¨ Lo sabía Sasuke... Tú nunca pretendías ser parte de nuestra organización ¨-habló entre una mezcla de satisfacción y nervios al comprobar sus antiguas sospechas-¨ ¿Qué tramas? ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer en nuestro clan?! ¨ -jamás aflojó su arma de la garganta del joven pelinegro en el que creyó que era su aliado.

-¨ Tu maldita cara tras de mí y tus actos son unas de las cosas que detesto ver ¨-Sasuke habló con odio sin dejar de apuntar a su cabeza.

Orochimaru era uno de los desgraciados más bastardos de la época actual, formaba alguna pequeña alianza con el clan Akatsuki del cual se asoció hace cinco años. Conformó parte del grupo desde mucho antes de que él lo hiciera y a pesar de que le tuviese ventaja en tener más años perteneciendo al mundo ilícito, jamás dudó que su lugar en el clan era mucho más importante que esa víbora mediocre.

-¨ Soy aquel que vino aquí a matarte ¨-

Disparó.

La víctima cayó al suelo atrozmente como una basura sin importancia. La porquería jamás imaginó que su arma estaba alterada a causa de su manipulación. Sasuke contempló fríamente el cuerpo sin vida lleno de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza. Su fino traje negro contenía salpicaduras del asqueroso líquido carmesí a causa de su disparo.

Le dedicó su última mirada asesina.

Por fin se deshizo de uno de sus tantas escorias del cual tuvo tantas ganas de acabar. Salió del pequeño y vacío escondido bar de la zona seguido por la mirada de una atemorizada mujer desconocida que fue testigo de todo, sin dedicarse a verla o amenazarla.

Después de todo, ella ya debería imaginarse qué le sucedería más adelante si abría la boca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tiene una pizca de Gore.**

**Tendrá romance, aunque no lo parezca con esta introducción. El primer capítulo se subirá este sábado temprano o viernes. Ustedes lo deciden. **

**Saludos. **


	2. Revelación

******Muchas gracias por la aceptación del fic. Dije que tenía una pizca de Gore, no mucho eh D: El próximo capítulo lo subo en tres o cuatro días. Saludos. Notas:**** Sasuke actualmente tiene 26 años, Hinata tiene 21.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap1: Revelación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siempre** hay noticias en donde una persona fue asesinada por otro que le disparó de ocho o más disparos. La razón obvia es porque el asesino se dejó llevar por la rabia y no cesó en sus disparos aunque ya fuesen muchos.

El disparar no sacia tu odio.

No haces ninguna acción más que presionar el gatillo y apuntar. No descargas tu ira, que a consecuencia terminas disparando tantas veces como sea posible hasta que te das cuenta de que ya sonaron tantos estallidos.

Es por eso que _sacar los sesos_ es la mejor opción. Y aún así, prefirió contenerse ante Kabuto.

-¨ La compro ¨-Miró fijamente hacia la ojiperla que yacía tirada en el suelo junto a otras jóvenes, que se exhibían dentro de un mostrador exclusivo. Lastimosamente todas aquellas tenían su destino marcado en ese lugar. Secuestradas por miembros de la mafia, retenidas como esclavas sexuales o vendidas a todo aquel que pudiese tener el poder económico dentro del mundo ilícito.

Y este último recurso, era un poder que afortunadamente disponía.

-¨ Que buen gusto tiene, Sasuke sama ¨-Escuchó de parte del hombre de cabelleras blancas que procedió a ir a liberar a la mujer que él había escogido.

Ella estaba en shock. Su miedo ante el lugar y sobre todo de él era extremadamente obvio. Se rehusaba a dar pasos hacia adelante o dejar el grupo de chicas que se esperaban que fuesen vendidas o usadas como mercancía sexual.

El peliblanco se irritó. Kabuto empezó a jalarle sus cabellos al irritarse de ésta, que aún trataba de zafarse inútilmente de su agarre.

La golpeó ante sus ojos.

Sasuke vio como ella echó un grito de dolor y empezó a llorar. Entonces sacó su arma en un impulso y disparó al peliblanco.

El grito desgarrador retumbó el enclaustrado lugar.

-¨ No vuelvas a tocarla, Kabuto ¨-amenazó. Mostró en un instante una mirada asesina sin dejar de apuntarlo.

La ojiperla se hechó a llorar sin calma, su miedo y quizás su corazón parecían saltar. A su lado yacía en suelo el supuesto Kabuto tirado en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor a causa de su hombro que chorreaba de abundante sangre.

Sasuke aún observándolo, ni siquiera se ablandó.

-¨ Sigues siendo tan patético ¨-escupió en desagrado-¨ Sólo disparé tu hombro, si hubiese querido ya te hubiese matado ¨-

Sinceramente odiaba a ese inútil. Odiaba como aparentaba ser alguien superior imponiendo temor y dolor ante las rehenes. Maltratándolas exageradamente, violando a las que fuesen desechas de entre los superiores y aparentando ser alguien poderoso ante ellas. Simplemente era tan patético ante sus ojos.

Desvió su mirada y se posó en la ojiperla. Ella sólo estaba vestida de un camisa de tirantes y una diminuta falda que asomaban casi toda su piel, los desgraciados acostumbraban a obligar a las secuestradas a vestir esas pocas telas. Vio como trató de reincorporar sus manos, para cubrirse inútilmente su cuerpo.

-¨ Tú sígueme ¨-ordenó.

La mujer, no le había respondido. Seguía tirada en el suelo como si no fuese capaz de controlar sus piernas y hacer un esfuerzo en levantarse. Su miedo era extremandamente alto.

-¨ Obedece o no seré responsable de mis actos ¨-Continuó caminando.

En el fondo, sabía que ella no le desobedecería a su orden. Su notable personalidad indefensa lo hacía evidente. Salió y bajó del famoso plantel céntrico de Tokio en donde se encontraba, seguido de los leves pero audibles pasos de la ojiperla. Tan sólo escuchar se le hizo evidente su obediencia ya que él, la había comprado en contra de su voluntad.

La ley aún no se atrevía hallanar el lugar. Estaba totalmente rodeado de locales comerciales que protegían las organizaciones que operaban desde adentro. Cada vez que intentaban traer permisos legales para hacer una orden de hallanamiento, los yakuzas mantenían permisos y utilizaban ciertas leyes y acuerdos legales que los protegían una y otra vez de ser expuestos ante la sociedad. Le resultaba ridículo con lo fácil que podían evadir la justicia.

Era como si la maldad tuviese justificación. Y era cierto en muchos casos.

Ella aún lloraba.

Abrió la puerta de su Lamborghini negro y ordenó que entrara. Su rostro estaba totalmente empapado por sus lágrimas que no cesaban de salir. Y aunque apenas la estaba viendo fijamente antes de cerrar la puerta, su mirada fría fue un escudo que le protegía de mostrar vulnerabilidad ante la escena.

No podía mezclar sus sentimientos en estas situaciones, mucho menos en el mundo en que se encontró por fin envuelto durantes estos cinco años y que pronto, él mismo le pondría su conclusión. Entró a su auto y manejó hacia cierta avenida que lo conduciría cerca de su residencia.

Odiaba el tráfico. Esas filas inmensas que rara vez avanzaban seguidamente lo volvían loco. Ojeó su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado y notó su distancia ante él. Como si se acurrucara hacia su ventana y de ese modo pudiese tener cierto espacio lejos de su presencia.

Le molestaba en cierto modo pero a la vez le daba igual. Ella pudo ver definidamente en qué clase de persona era.

Los inocentes de este mundo siempre lo miraban de la misma forma, llenos de pánico, miedo o terror. Terminaban de igual manera alejándose de él, manteniendo distancias como si pudiesen tener salvación. Eran tan predecibles en lo que hacían con sus errores en fingir o hablar, que prácticamente le era irritable.

Después de esperar las constantes pausas del tráfico, llegaron hacia su residencia actual. La propiedad de un gran edificio residencial de alto nivel en una zona céntrica.

Una vez estacionado, bajó de su auto y se dirigió en abrir la puerta a la mujer. Le tiró su largo abrigo negro de nubes rojas que estaba guardado, símbolo de Akatsuki.

Ella aún conservó su semblante inestable. Con sus movimientos lentos y torpes, procedió a cubrirse para no ser expuesta ante los demás.

En cuanto vio que ella bajó del automóvil, avanzó sin decir nada más hacia el interior del lujoso edificio. Ella caminó por detrás, ya que entendía que debía seguirlo. Entraron a la elegante recepión donde el personal les reverenció y avanzaron hacia el ascensor que los conduciría hacia uno de los últimos pisos de aquella gran obra.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

Aquella mujer de cabellos negros y azulados se aferraba al abrigo que se le fue brindado. Podía sentir su miedo de ser expuesta nuevamente, aunque ya no se encontrase dentro de una de las guaridad del clan.

Se abrió las puertas del ascensor.

El pelinegro se dirigió a una de las entradas que mostraba el piso. Tan sólo saco una tarjeta y la pasó por la ranura de aquella puerta de alta seguridad en el que disponía entrar. Se abrió aquella gran defensa, entró y encendió las luces del apartamento.

De estilo minimalista y extremadamente limpio, simbolizó en parte su gusto y la soledad.

La ojiperla vio como el pelinegro avanzó hacia un largo sofá de cuero negro, quitándose el abrigo junto a la corbata en el transcurso. Luego se tiró en sofá claramente con el temperamento estresado.

-¨ Vete a bañar ¨-ordenó él sin siquiera mirarla mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

La ojiperla aún lo miraba fijamente, como si esperase algo. Con su semblante afligido buscó lentamente con la mirada el baño. Entró en él y cerró la puerta. Minutos después se empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua emanando de la regadera.

Sasuke se dirigió a su teléfono inalámbrico y ordenó en los restaurantes del edificio cena para los dos. Estaba exhausto, y a la vez irritado.

Aceptó la conclusión de que haber traído a la ojiperla fue un gran error. Ya que se había prometido no involucrar a personas o a sus sentimientos en este mundo ilícito.

Volvió a suspirar profundamente, ante toda su actual situación.

Para él los sentimientos eran la derrota, una vulnerabilidad ante los demás. Algo con que podían atacarlo por la espalda o cambiar su fuerte carácter que forjó ante todo.

Se odio así mismo ante sus acciones de haberla comprado. Pero aún así, no se arrepentía.

Minutos después llegó su orden y pagó al repartidor, en cuanto este se fue notó que la ojiperla salió del baño. Tan sólo estaba envuelta en una toalla y sus cabellos azabaches se encontraban húmedos.

-¨ Vístete y come ¨-habló él sin siquiera mirarla. Le había dejado en el sofá una camiseta de botones ya que no disponía de ropa de mujer en el lugar. Sasuke se dirigió en la elegante mesa del comedor y comenzó a comer sin dedicarse a verla una vez.

Ella terminó haciendo lo que se le fue ordenado con extrema falta de emoción. Su semblante a falta de alegría aún permanecía. La camisa de él le fue suficiente para cubrise. Aún así, tenía vergüenza de mostrar sus piernas que no podían ser cubiertas del todo.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el transcurso de la cena.

Hubo un silencio muy evidente. Al pasar los minutos el pelinegro terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa.

-¨ Me iré a dar una vuelta y regresaré tarde ¨-le dio la espalda, recogió su abrigo y se abotonó nuevamente los botones-¨ Quédate aquí y no salgas, o serás capturada fácilmente ¨-y con eso avanzó hacia la puerta.

-¨ Sasuke kun ¨-

Tan sólo escuchar su voz llamándole, fue suficiente para detenerse y volver a sentir aquella conexión que creyó no volver a sentir. La ojiperla se había levantado y lo había seguido lentamente hasta la entrada del lugar-¨ ¿Q...Qué te pasó? ¨-su voz sonó tan frágil en ese murmullo.

Fue fácil saber que rompió a llorar. Él, no tuvo las agallas de afrontarlo.

No sabía cómo hablar ni queria explicar las cosas. Era por eso que se odiaba así mismo de haberse dejado afectar en su interior el haberla visto nuevamente en ese tráfico de mujeres. Pero de alguna manera odió que ella estuviese ahí, odió descubrir que la secuestraron. Sabía que no tenía que levantar sospechas de su vida anterior ya que los demás podían utilizarlo como ataque hacia su persona.

Sabía que no debía involucrarse ante sus emociones y terminó fracasando ante su debilidad.

-¨ ¿P... Por qué no me respondes? ¨-cuestionó ella-¨ ¿A caso no me recuerdas? ¨-susurró

-¨ Puedes dormir en mi cuarto ¨-habló él-¨ Yo dormiré en el sofá ¨-

Dicho esto el hombre salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

La ojiperla al quedar sola rompió a sollozar más. Sus piernas flaquearon y calló al suelo ante sus emociones. Le dolía en la clase de hombre que Sasuke se convirtió. Aquel hombre que conoció y terminó amando desde muy jóvenes y éste un tiempo después terminó abandonándola, sin ningun mensaje.

Lloró ante su secuestro y la realidad envuelta en el mundo del trata de personas. Agonizó mucho antes por el miedo de ser violada al igual que las otras víctimas, forzada a vestir escasa ropa para tentar a los demás y ser vendida como objeto sexual. Lloró peor cuando se enteró que pronto la obligarían a servir en un prostíbulo. Ahora entendía el rumbo en el que él había tomado, en su realidad.

.

Sasuke pertenecía a la mafia Akatsuki, y éste grupo a su vez planeó capturarla.

.

.

.

.

.

HHHHHHHHHHH

(Capítulo 2)

**¨ Desafiando al Semejante ¨ **

HHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Desafiando al Semejante

** Cap2. Desafiando al Semejante.**

.

.

.

Lo observó desafiante.

Ignoró por completo el restaurante en donde estaban. El sólo hecho de aceptar y reunirse con alguien de alto perfil le fue demasiado riesgoso y a su vez un desafío. Observó como aquel hombre de cabellera blanca que conoció alguna vez bebía con total tranquilidad su té verde.

La mesera ataviada de kimono, una vez dejó el juego de té gourtmet en la mesa procedió a marcharse, dejándolos solos en aquel elegante salón privado.

-¨ Ya sabía yo que no envenenarían esto ¨-comentó el hombre enmascarado, refiriéndose al té en una inocente reacción cotidiana.

-¨ Estamos en una zona neutral ¨-Sasuke volvió a ceñir el ceño-¨ No tengo poder en este restaurante ¨-

Kakashi sensei lo citaba rara vez en pocas ocasiones. El hombre sentado en frente suyo llegó a una escala muy alta en el ámbito de la justicia. Aquel poseía gran poder que amenazaba sus planes.

No sabía si el hecho de que lo citara aún a pesar de ser de gran perfil en Akatsuki, fuese un reto o una amenaza.

Estaban rodeados de guardaespaldas del clan, que custodiaban cualquier actividad. Algún movimiento extraño del peliblanco detonaría cualquier incidente o su muerte.

Y el muy hombre continuaba tan relajado frente hacia la escena, observado su novela erótica que portaba a todas partes

Sasuke, cada vez se le calcomaniaba más debido a la pérdida del tiempo.

-¨ ¡¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?! ¨-cuestionó de tal forma sin importar su tono grosero.

A cambió recibió que el único ojo visible de Kakashi lo observase fijamente.

-¨ Vuelvo a repetir, que jamás creí que terminarías en este clan ¨-Kakashi lo miró seriamente. Sasuke nunca tenía la paciencia para los demás, y lo sabía muy en el fondo.

-¨ Fue mi decisión ¨-aclaró molesto el pelinegro-¨ Usted no tuvo nada que ver en este asunto. ¨-

.

El peliblanco lo miró seriamente, esta vez de una forma penetrante que conllevaría a serias palabras.

_-¨ _**Konoha Corp** está esperando atrapar Akatsuki ¨-Kakashi se relajó mejor en su silla.-¨ Si sigues con tus planes, me temo que la corporación junto con la Interpol no permitirán que avances para lograr tus propósitos ¨-

Sasuke tan sólo continuó con su semblante amargado. Aquel agente de alto perfil que metía sus narices en su terreno, lo estaba desafiando.

-¨ Estoy en Akatsuki, así que cierre la boca ¨-replicó-¨ Si usted es lo suficientemente listo sabrá que le irá peor a Konoha Corp si interrumpen mis planes. ¨-

Los guardaespaldas del clan ya se habían posicionado en apuntar sus armas al peliblanco.

-¨ Lo siento Kakashi sensei ¨-Sasuke lo miró fijamente-¨ La justicia vendrá de mis actos ¨-

Sonrió.

.

* * *

.

.

-¨ Ya te dije, que no me involucraras en eso ¨-Sasuke hablo fastidiado.

Deidara ensanchó su sonrisa por interés.

-¨ Tan sólo se te pide que manejes el control financiero por una noche de los tres prostíbulos de la zona ¨-pausó-¨ A cambio de que me traigas por toda una noche a esa linda pelinegra que te llevaste ¨-

Sasuke le correspondió con la misma intensidad de odio en su mirada.

-¨ No me provoques ¨-

Deidara al ver la oposición de su oferta, no pudo más que irritarse.

-¨ Si no fuese por que eres nuestro mayor proveedor de armas, ya te hubiese matado ¨-

Sasuke tan sólo sonrió socarronamente ante sus palabras.

-¨ Si no fuese por que no eres tan inútil en Akatsuki, ya te hubiese descuartizado ¨-

-¨ ¡Maldito Imbécil! ¨-Deidara se abalanzó hacia él. A no ser por una persona de cabellos anaranjados con piercings en su rostro que lo detuvo, ya lo hubiese atacado.

El hombre llamado Pain poseía un semblante serio. Ya que sus emociones parecían haber muerto desde tiempo indefinido. Uno nunca podía saber lo que estuviese sintiendo, ni siquiera saber de la existencia del dolor en él.

Todo parecía inmune ante su misterioso semblante.

-¨ Me enteré que compraste a la Hyuga ¨-habló Pain.

Más que un comentario, parecía más una cuestión.

Una mirada de seriedad de parte de Sasuke duró un par de escasos segundos.

-¨ Cierto ¨-

Pain, lo miró aún fijamente.

-¨ Creí que no te interesaban las mujeres para el prostíbulo ¨-

Sasuke al oír sus palabras, se irritó.

-¨ Me avisaron que ella recientemente la raptaron ¨-aclaró. Refiriéndose al hecho de que le informaron que aún no fue tocada por otro.

-¨ Estamos esperando a que su familia pida alguna recompensa a nivel nacional ¨-avisó Pain-¨ Por eso te pedimos que nos permitas utilizarla para el prostíbulo como atracción, a cambio de que recibas las ganancias durante los tres días ¨-

-¨ Me rehúso ¨-negó desafiante.

Los presentes se quedaron observando su molesta cara.

-¨ Vaya ¨-hablo Deidara-¨ Es extraño el hecho de que pagaras una cifra tan grande por ella entre nuestro clan ¨-

-¨ Quise hacerlo ¨-siseó.

No tenía por que dar explicaciones.

Pain le surgió la duda ante el pelinegro. Si bien su conducta siempre fue de ese modo, esta vez sintió una pizca de duda.

Recordó una cuestión que sucedió el día anterior.

-¨ Me enteré de que disparaste a Kabuto ¨-comentó-¨ ¿Tanto fue tu enojo de cómo la trató ? ¨-

Sasuke casi iba a descontrolarse de la rabia. Ya creía que lo estaban chantajeando de su conducta.

-¨ Declaré que ella es mía en cuanto la escogí ¨-aclaró-¨ Ese bastardo se atrevió de meterse con lo mío ¨-

El silencio fue presente ante su respuesta. Ya que no era del tipo que mostró interés por comprar una mujer capturada. Pero mucho menos era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados cuando alguien se atrevía a desafiarlo ante algo que le provoque.

Pain continuó neutral. Ya que esta vez no tenía ninguna prueba que confirmara sus sospechas.

-¨ Tendremos una reunión de tragos en el Gedo Mazo ¨-avisó-¨ siéntete libre de traer a la Hyuga para complacerte... Al menos necesitamos que la traigas al Prostíbulo ¨-

Pain procedió a marcharse del lugar privado una vez dicha sus palabras.

Sasuke guardó silencio, y se maldijo por dentro.

No le agradaba que la vieran en cuanto la trajera al futuro lugar de reunión.

No le agradaba la idea de compartirla, mucho menos que la tocaran. Aún así Pain es el máximo jefe de Akatsuki y se asoció junto a él. No llegar a un acuerdo en cualquier propuesta que ofrecía era casi como firmar una declaración de guerra que le traería dolores de cabeza.

Y aunque Akatsuki lo necesitaban, era una gran desventaja en desafiarlo.

Necesitaba matar sus emociones.

Matar aquellos sentimientos que pronto para su desgracia lo conllevarían a su fracaso, ya que eran el factor hacia el riesgo. Era la derrota en el mundo ilícito donde generalmente no existe la empatía, era alguien cruel que servía para el mal justificado. Nunca podría volver de entre sus pasos de haber hecho sus propias acciones, de servirle a él mismo y al dolor de la justicia que aparentaba no existir.

.

Se declaraba el mejor. Y a la vez se odiaba así mismo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Miró entre la entrada de su apartamento a la ojiperla que yacía en la distancia en el suelo pulido. Abrazaba sus piernas, como si fuese lo único que tenía. Aún usaba una de sus camisas de manga larga que le quedaba grande.

Aquella mujer parecía sumisa en su realidad, en el hecho de que la tenía atrapada en este mundo y que si las cosas no resultaban, no saldría jamás.

Recordó por fin el hecho de que tenía que llevarla al prostíbulo Gedo Mazo, aquel lugar que aborrecía. Él solo era el máximo proveedor de armas y joyas para Akatsuki. Aún así tenía que llegar a responder de alguna forma el trato que se le ofreció por la Hyuga hacia el prostíbulo. No llegar a complacer a Pain, era como si él mismo se echara a perder todo el poder que él mismo se forjó.

Y a la vez las sospechas de Pain hacia él se confirmarían, poniendo en peligro la vida de ella ante cualquier trama que planease.

Meditó en sus planes, tratando de pensar en una nueva forma de salirse del juego del clan.

-¨ Hinata ¨-la llamó.

La Hyuga tan sólo continuó abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cabeza entre ellos, cohibida.

Tan solo Sasuke se quitó su saco.

Se sacó la corbata y mientras echaba un vistazo en sus grandes ventanales a la sorprendente Tokio en medio de la oscura noche, empezó a desatar los primeros botones de su camisa.

Su silencio ya era algo que se esperó desde un principio.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Entró y encontró su cama con las sábanas dobladas, como si nunca fuesen tocadas desde ayer.

Empezó a preguntarse en dónde había dormido ella la noche anterior, o era que ella arregló la cama al despertarse. Ni siquiera sabía si ella pudo dormir. Salió hacia la sala en donde la ojiperla se encontraba, volvió a verla aún abrazando sus piernas.

-¨ ¿Comiste algo de lo que ordené por teléfono ? ¨-cuestionó. Luego notó las bolsas de comida que seguramente eran el desayuno y el almuerzo, intactas a un lado de la entrada.

-¨ ¡Por Dios!¨-Sasuke alzó la voz mientras apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura-¨ ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! -la zarandeó.

Lo estaba exasperando.

La ojiperla trató de quitar sus manos de encima. Entonces Sasuke agarró fuertemente las muñecas de sus brazos para controlarla.

Vio que empezó a sollozar.

Levemente el fuerte agarre de sus manos aflojaron mientras veía la escena. Ella trató de quitarse sus manos por tercera vez, y lo logró.

Él estaba avergonzado. Le daba igual las lágrimas de los demás en muchas situaciones, pero a ella la conocía muy bien desde tiempo atrás. Y ahora que el destino los entrelazó nuevamente sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría con ella.

Y le dolía.

Las lágrimas de los que ejecutaba eran las mas vanas de la naturaleza ante el temor. En cambio los de ella, eran las lágrimas más puras de un ángel que nunca quiso acabar con un demonio como él.

Él era inhumano, que servía ante la maldad justificada del resultado de una organización y una sociedad de mal al que pronto quería dar su conclusión. Se sintió en ese instante como la mierda más miserable ante su presente y de todas las cosas que hizo, de lo que es él. Se sintió una escoria al recordar también quién era ella y sus recuerdos que se arrastraban ante su actual presente.

Era como si al final después de haberse enredado con un ángel, la abandonó pensando que era lo mejor. Y lo que consiguió fue terminar arrastrándola ante el dolor de esta sociedad. Lo peor era que terminó en manos de Akatsuki y acabó por comprarla, en un modo inconsciente de salvarla de ser violada por otros.

Se dio cuenta que terminó por arrastrarla a su mundo una vez que pagó por ella, y a la vez le reabría las heridas que tanto le costó a ella curar desde que la abandonó.

-¨ Hinata ¨-susurró. Sin querer mostró dolor al pronunciar su nombre.

Ella tan sólo hizo desenlace de sus lágrimas mientras respiraba agitadamente entre sus sollozos-

-¨ Creí que me amabas ¨-susurró en medio del silencio.

Sasuke sólo pudo contemplarla.

En su interior se sintió de lo peor al volver a ver su estado.

-¨ Me entregué a ti...¨-habló ella en tono afligido-¨ Y al final me engañaste ¨-

Él no respondió.

Se sentía una escoria al recordar lo que hizo tiempo atrás. Terminó por amarla y hacerle el amor. Al día siguiente se dio cuenta del gran pecado de haberla involucrado en su mundo y la abandonó sin ninguna explicación por el bien de los dos.

-¨ ¿A ca...so te olvidaste de mí? ¨-Hinata susurró a medida que su respiración le permitía-¨ ¿Te olvidaste de nosotros? ¨-

Tan sólo los sollozos de la ojiperla se escuchaban en medio del incómodo silencio.

Él, no sabía qué decir. Siempre fueron las emociones que muchas veces le costó manejar.

No soportó más su dolor.

De modo inconsciente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Sus manos rodearon a la ojiperla hasta arrastrarla hacia él en un abrazo posesivo. Ella trató de zafarse, más él no respondía en querer dejarla ir.

-¨ ¿Nu...nunca me amaste? ¨-preguntó ella entre sus brazos-¨ ¿Aún cuando parecía que me hacías el amor? ¨-

Sasuke aún se mantuvo en silencio.

Le costaba decir las palabras que serían la respuesta a la confirmación de sus sentimientos. Le costaba decir que la amaba desde siempre y por ende la dejó para no involucrarla en su futuro cruel. Siempre eran estas situaciones donde se encontraba sin poder decir una sola palabra.

.

La besó.

.

Sus labios se resbalaban entre los suyos y en un impulsó se intensificó más entre las suaves curvas de su boca. La había aprisionado más entre su brazos, mientras ella tan sólo le correspondió entre su agonía y tristeza de su historia, en sus sollozos.

Era como si anheló besarla desde siempre, como si no hubiese un mañana o una historia más por contar.

Poco a poco la respiración agitada se hizo más evidente entre los dos, hasta que se detuvieron cuando la ojiperla no pudo más. Sasuke la miraba aún con la respiración entrecortada. La mujer de su vida estaba entre sus brazos con la mirada gacha, respirando agitadamente por él sin siquiera levantar su vista.

.

Entonces Hinata, ya lo había entendido.

.

Ella aún recordaba que era así como él mostraba sus sentimientos y no en palabras. Nuevamente el lazo que tuvieron desde siempre se hizo sentir, la esencia de lo que tuvieron. Comprendió realmente los sentimientos del pelinegro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente mientras la abrazaba. Inevitablemente recordó lo que tuvieron hace tiempo, aquello que hubo y se mantuvo intacto desde que la dejó. Apoyó su frente con la de ella y reforzó el abrazo. Cerró su vista y se dedicó apreciarla aún con los ojos cerrados.

De repente anheló en no haberla perdido, en no descuidarla de nuevo.

La besó otra vez. Le urgía saciar aquellas ganas de llenar todo lo que sentía y le hizo falta en todo este tiempo. Se sintió como idiota de buscar su afecto a pesar de que él fue quien la abandonó. Sus labios buscaban los de Hinata que trataban de acoplarse de todas las formas que se le fuese mas cómodo. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca, buscando y teniendo una interacción con la suya.

Casi le fue imposible darse cuenta de las manos de ella que se apoyaban entre sus hombros. Mientras las constantes pausas de aire se daban, él se las arreglaba de volver a capturar sus labios otra vez.

Su persistentes deseo de él hizo que a penas asimilaran que se habían caído completamente al frío suelo. Hinata, yacía acostada y por su parte recapturaba sus labios. Se acomodó encima de ella buscando la manera de acoplarse para su satisfacción.

Sasuke sintió de repente su rostro mojado, y abrió lentamente sus ojos consternados.

Hinata estaba sollozando.

Se sintió de lo peor a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que sucedía. Sólo sabía que si ella lloraba, significaba que algo andaba mal.

La ojiperla dejó el agarre de su camisa y trató de limpiarse algunas lágrimas con sus manos que trataban de esconder sus ojos vanamente.

Él tan sólo continuaba apoyándose en su dos manos en el suelo, entre los costados de ella. Observándola sin saber realmente qué hacer, sin saber qué decir.

-¨ ¿Qué fue de ti? ¨-susurró Hinata-¨ ¿P...Por qué te convertiste en esto? ¨-

Fue entonces que asimiló lo que sentía. No pudo más que continuar observándola, sin saber cómo explicar las cosas que sucedieron desde antes de que se fuera de su vida.

Él era alguien que servía ante el mal sumergido en una justicia injusta. En un mundo sumergido en mal que pronto daría su conclusión. Y sin querer la había arrastrado hacia su mundo.

Siempre acababa ella dolida por su culpa, desde mucho antes como en su ausencia de la sociedad. La estaba haciendo daño ahora y desde mucho tiempo.

Sin ganas de la vida se acomodó y la levantó entre sus brazos hacia su dormitorio.

La acostó con cuidado en su cama. Se tumbó junto a ella y rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos su cintura mientras la sentía y la aspiraba unida a él.

Ella consiguió tranquilizarse, más su tristeza de la realidad aún permanecía.

Sasuke aún podía escuchar los susurrantes y leves respiraciones por falta de aire.

Tenerla por unos instantes entre sus brazos era todo lo que deseaba, antes de salir de su vida otra vez.

-¨ Hinata ¨-la llamó levemente a su oído-¨ Vas a ser libre pronto ¨-

No sintió ninguna reacción de ella, ya que ambos sabíamos a lo que se refería.

.

Sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

.

-¨ Pero para que las cosas resulten ¨-continuó-¨ necesito que vayamos a la reunión en Gedo Mazo ¨-

Hinata de repente se zafó de su abrazo. Volvió a mirarle con tristeza y trató de alejarlo bruscamente. Sasuke aprisionó rápidamente sus muñecas y la volteó del modo en que nuevamente cayeran en la misma posición que tuvieron fuera del dormitorio.-¨¡¿Qué te sucede?!¨-cuestionó confuso.

-¨ Debí imaginármelo ¨-Habló Hinata tratando de liberarse en vano-¨ ¿P...Para eso me querías no? ¨-su voz se quebró-¨ ¿Para utilizarme? ¨-

-¨ ¡Escúchame Hinata! ¡Por Dios! ¨-exigió. Pero la ojiperla aún se movía bruscamente.

Sasuke presionó más fuerte su muñecas y trató de mantenerlas fijas en la cama.

La miró a los ojos.

-¨ Si no asistes a la reunión empezarán a sospechar de nosotros ¨-notó que atrapó su atención-¨ Si descubren que te liberaré, volverán a capturarte y esta vez no me dejarán tener poder sobre los demás en ti ¨-pausó, notando el miedo en ella -¨ No me permitirán salvarte de ellos aún con el dinero ¨-

Vio como se mantuvo callada. Pudo ver a través de sus ojos perlados la incertidumbre a causa de sus palabras.

Definitivamente, sintió que tenía que protegerla.

Se acostó y la rodeó en un abrazo.

Cerró los ojos al tratar de encontrar paz en el momento. Sasuke pudo sentir como el cuerpo de ella se relajó y la tensión ya no existió más.

.

-¨ Buscaré la manera de librarte de este mundo ¨-susurró.

.

.

.

* * *

No sé cuándo suba el otro capítulo. Lo tengo pero hay que redactar y revisarlo otra vez ya que por fin es el lemon. Este fic se acabará en uno o dos capítulos, así que daré los agradecimientos primero. No sé si lo hice muy romántico, pero quería recalcar que estos tuvieron un pasado juntos.

**Muchísimas gracias** a : **Nora**, **Dark Amy-chan**, **Aiko Hyuuga-Chan**, **MisedPandora**, **Rox Hzx Nee** y **Amit Roca** por sus reviews, algunas de ellas a la vez también por sus** favoritos** y ser **Followers.**

**Gracias también** a **LOURDESITA100**, **shiranyhappy**, **OtakuG4m3r** y **hazumi-uchiha.**

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos.


End file.
